Glossary
Class classification All of ship class codes on the list are based on USN Hull Classification Codes. Note: * is an abbreviation of . General API link Method to play the game without having to access the official DMM website. See Play without VPN/Proxy for detailed information. Crossing the T Classic naval strategy in which a line of warships cross in front of a line formation of enemy ships, allowing the crossing line to bring all their guns to bear while receiving fire from only the forward guns of the enemy. Gameplay wise, when your fleet crosses the enemy fleet, BOTH sides (counter-intuitively) gain a significant increase in damage dealt. When the opponent crosses your fleet, BOTH sides gain a signficiant damage decrease. Docking Place to repair your ship. Also known as repair bath. Use the bucket (高速修復材) for instant repair. Expedition Missions for sending (usually) destroyers and light cruisers on in exchange for resources. You don't get to see any combat like in sorties. One of the main sources of income. Fatigue Orange/sad faces are displayed next to the ship icon if they are too fatigued. Rest them for 15 minutes or so if it happens. *Return to base: +15 *Going to night battle: +3 Food supply ship Mamiya Removes any fatigue on your fleet. If you don't use it, it could function as a fatigue indicator, as it informs you of when a girl in your fleet has fatigue, even without the orange fatigue indiciation. See here for the Wikipedia entry. Modernization Process of using unused ships to increase stats (Firepower, AA, Torpedo, Armor) of a single ship. Also known as Merging. Naval Exercise PVP-like battle with no risk of repair and sinking, and only costs the player fuel, ammo and bauxite. Opponent teams update in real-time, but there is no simultaneous play. *New opponent list refreshed at 03:00 and 15:00 JST Phases of Battle *Day Battle *#Reconnaissance (Stat boost, avoid being T-crossed) *#Initial airstrike (opening bombing, air superiority) *#Support fleet attack *#Opening/initial torpedo strike (see Type A Ko-hyoteki (甲標的甲型)) *#Shelling/artillery phase (regular airstrike happens here) *#Post-battle torpedo strike *Night Battle Remodel Often confused with Modernization, will usually result in *ship name*-Kai (改). also known as Upgrading. Sparkle Tracer-fire effect This occurs when a ship fires any equipped machineguns to defend itself, reducing incoming damage from enemy bombers. Your lead ship will always do this by default, even without any anti-air stat (will shoot down nothing in that case). Equipment Color-coded Aircraft * Red Plane: Dive Bomber * Blue Plane: Torpedo Bomber * Green (Carrier-based) Plane: Air Superiority Fighter * Yellow Plane: Recon Plane * Seaplane: Uncategorized, recon and bomber seaplane are lumped together in the seaplane icon with the same color (light-green). Color-coded Naval Guns It is based on their roles, not ability. * Red Gun: Main Gun; Primarily used against ships, but in some cases has the ability to attack aircraft (e.g. 46cm Triple Cannon). * Yellow Gun: Secondary Gun; can't defend against aircraft, but increase the accuracy and AA stats. *Green Gun: High-angle dual-purpose guns or AA machine guns ** High-angle guns have the ability to attack both aircraft and ships. This Includes the 12.7cm green gun and the 10cm green gun. Has a chance to trigger a forward-sliding motion of your ship's card in battle to reduce the amount of aircraft bombing your entire fleet in the initial airstrike phase. (The 46cm red gun also has this function; see above.) ** AA machine guns specifically attack aircraft and always trigger tracer-fire effect. Guns in this category include the 7.7mm machine gun all the way up to the 12cm x30 rocket launcher mount. These trigger a tracer-fire effect in battle and reduce the amount of aircraft bombing a single ship in the initial airstrike phase. Midget Submarine Also known as Type A Ko-hyoteki ( 甲標的甲型), it's a submarine equipable on Torpedo Cruiser (e.g. Kitakami), Submarine, and Seaplane Tender. Frequently used because of their ability to attack before the shelling phase. Turbine Equippable on any ship, turbine equipment for Destroyers and other ships with low armor for the mid-game. Help ships to evade any incoming attack. Trivia ！すでのな One of Inazuma's lines written "backwards", in traditional Japanese format. Also appears as a wall scroll in the furniture page. 2-4-11 The fleet idol, Naka-chan dayo!~ (see number 48 designation). 2-4-11 refers to the fuel/ammo/steel combination received from her scrap. Beaver See Yukikaze and notice the similarities. pic related. Big Seven A group of warship built to carry the biggest naval gun (41cm) allowed by the Washington Naval Treaty. It comprise of Nagato, Mutsu, USS West Virginia, USS Maryland, USS Colorado, HMS Rodney, and HMS Nelson. BURNING LOVE Notable line from Kongo, a Kongo-class battleship built by Vickers Shipbuilding Company. Loves tea and fond of using English words due to her being built in Britain. Other examples: *提督ゥ～、You've Got Mail! Love letterは許さないからネ! *Wow! Congratulations! *Tea timeは大事にしないとネー KTKM Shorthand for Kitakami. Melon-chan Nickname for Yubari due to her uniform color scheme and general resemblance to a melon as well as the city of Yubari, on the namesake Yubari river, which is well known for its melons. Rensouhou-chan (連装砲ちゃん) A Danbo-like robot which appears with Shimakaze. RJ/Airport Light Carrier Ryūjō which has a second flight deck very flat chest. Don't complain about it, the chart agrees. Tenryu Kindergarten A common theme where Tenryu and her destroyers escort was regularly used in expeditions due to her low fuel and ammo cost. The official 4-koma also showed Tenryu as being good at taking care of children (destroyers), hence the name. Zekamashi (ぜかまし) Shimakaze's name read backward (in traditional Japanese, characters are read right-to-left). Found on one of the Rensouhou-chan's life buoy. List of vessels by Japanese voice actresses List of vessels by artist Category:Kantai Collection Category:Tutorial Category:Help Category:Glossary